Common Sense
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: Immaria, a common thief in Tortall's marketplace is an odd girl with eyes like an Immortals. She wishes to become a Knight of Legend, but how can she accomplish that? She is not a noble! A girl Tortall will not soon forget! R and R please! ON Hiatus.
1. Immaria SteelBiter

**Disclaimer: **

**_We do not own any of the material characters, plots, settings, etc. of Tamora Pierce's novels, though we are deeply inspired by her works. Inspired enough to begin our own fanfic (series?) involving the settings and characters of her novels, with our own additional characters, plotline, settings, and other material of our own creations. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter One: Immaria Steel-Biter **

_**Early May,**_

_**Corus, the capital of Tortall; in the**_

_**22nd year of the reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his Queen, **_

_**461 H.E. (Human Era)**_

_Waiting _

_Watching _

_Sweating _

_Waiting _

_Ready to pounce? _

_Observing _

_Waiting _

_Sigh. . . _

_What does a gal gotta do to get a bite to eat around here nowadays? Ugh. _

A fiery red haired girl sat on her haunches in the shadows of one of the gem stall in the marketplace. Her red hair was braided back all the way to her middle back and tied off with a worn black ribbon she had knicked off some lass. She licked her lips hungrily. The whole point was to steal a few of those pretty rocks, have Rowan pawn them off somewhere else down the marketplace, and use that money for a bite to eat and more.

She was an accomplished thief, accomplished enough to have been in the presence one on one with The King of Thieves himself. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Her black tunic was the cause of her discomfort. It was summer in Tortall, and it was hot!

She was thinking of how she was going to do this. She could go off of what Zinny said, and cause a ruckus, but she didnt think that would be a very bright idea, especially with the posibility of Knights and other people of authority roaming the stalls looking for goods, and thieves to arrest in the name of the King.

The subject of the King also flitted through her mind. An older man, with the magical craft. King Johnathan. A noble man, whom she respected. What she would give to be a noble. To be a KNIGHT! But a street rat of a girl like her could never possibly rise to that status, no way. Leon told her so, and it made her lose hope in that dream. Her mind returned back to her duties.

A gash of light cut across her eyes in the shadows, illuminating the pure blue colour, almost clear like a precious gem. If the light hit her eyes just right it looked like she had no pupils or colour to signify she was at least slightly human. She used that advantage often to cause the people she stole from to cower for a moment or two so she was able to get a head start and get away. She was bronzed skinned, not dark, but tanned. But the dirt and dust that covered her in a thin layer made her seem darker. The bruises and scratches didnt help either.

She pulled on her tunic, which had begun to stick uncomfterably on her back, and arms. She had to do this stealthily, and cleanly. No commotion, dont draw attention to her motives or herself. She nodded, stood, and stretched her limbs. Her legs were muscled and long, almost elegant. Her arms also had a good deal of muscle from the hand to hand combat she was trained in. She had also been notorious for taking down any sized male that got in her way, quite easily, though she still had trouble beating the King of Theives' right hand man in hand to hand combat, but with a sword she was practically undefeateable, save for against the KoT himself of course. She never could tell if she gave it her all or was too scared of the outcome if she won.

She wore no shoes, save for the black cloth wrapped around her ankles to close the tunic pants tightly so they were loose around the legs. The upper portion of her tunic was loose, and long sleeved, when her arms were at her sides the sleeves extended three inches past her fingertips.

Peering past the stall slowly and quietly she observed the activity in the street. The throng of people with carts of goods, people on foot, a few nobles on horseback, some even took to the rooftops to observe the shops from above. There were at least five people looking at the gems, so with a step or two she joined them.

"This one is exquisite!" A woman said. She was probably in her mid twenties, and elegantly dressed. Her coin purse dangled at her side, heavy with money.

"Oh! Quite so M'Lady! Moonstone that, very rare. I have four in stock, like this, and a single necklace of moonstone and mother of pearl. Very beautiful and valuable." The stall owner was eager to sell. He too noticed the considerably heavy coin purse, and would try every possible way to sell it to this woman. Little did the white Tortallan man know, he was soon to have a poor and unhappy customer and a very satisfied thief.

The red haired thief stooped closer to the stones, closer to the female noble. The lady smelled richly of lavander and spices, and had golden hair coiled ontop of her head, with ringlets of hair splayed at the sides of her powdered face.

"M'Lady, I wonder if it contains magic?" She said, musingly. This would distract the noble, as well as the others.

"Ooh that would be _splendid_! Sir, do tell me of any magical properties, this piece is most intriguing." The noble was alight with excitement and curiosity. The thief took her chance as soon as the man began to answer. She, with nimble fingers, loosened the ties that held the purse to the womans dress, slipped it into her overly long sleeve and added a comment or two on the stones, and left. Easy enough.

She walked down the street, passed other stalls, and never looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. Finally she darted down an alley, climbed a ladder up to the roofs, and ran from there, leaping when necessary, avoiding pots and plants, and other people. Clearing the market place, she came to a building and slipped in the roof entrance, hitting the floor with a muffled thunk. She looked around at the slightly furnished room cast in shadows.

Dropping the heavy coin purse she knicked off the noble woman in the middle of the room, stepping back two steps, and kneeling, head bowed slightly.

"Immaria Steel-Biter, what have you brought to us?" A deep voice came from the shadows, this was Kein. The leader of the small band of thieves she was a part of. Immaria looked up, blue eyes catching the light making her look inhuman, and grinned. Suprisingly her teeth were very white for a street rat and thief. She saw Kein smile at her in the shadows.

"Kein, my leader, I have brought you the coin purse of a noble." Kein paused, beckoned for the figure standing against the wall on his left. This was Rowan. Dark skinned, and blonde haired. His eyes were a deep blue that could seem opaque. He was part Syrian, hence the blonde hair and blue eyes. But what else he was he never said. Kein whispered something in Rowans ear. Rowan nodded.

"Sir, our plan was to steal some valuable gems, this was Immaria's duty, and then she would bring them here and I would pawn them off in another stall, and aquire the money and arrive back here," Rowan said, not taking his eyes off of Immaria. She on the other hand was calm, and looked directly at Kein with a small smile, "and Immaria failed the plan."

Immaria stood, and bowed. "If I may speak Leader?" Kein paused, then nodded. "I was at the stall as planned, there werent very valuable gems I must say, but a female noble took interest in a necklace that was overpriced, but undoubtably beautiful. I had noticed her heavy coin purse hanging at her side, drove her attention closer to the necklace, and unlaced the ties and made off with the entire purse. More than we could have aquired from any jewel in the stall." She had lied about the valuability of the stall owners gems, but by the looks of it Kein was pleased.

"Well Immaria, I am very pleased with your quick change of plans, which will benefit all of us. Job well done on your duties. You will be given your share in a few moments."

Immaria picked up the purse, and tossed it to Rowan, who, when he caught it, had lurched forward with the weight. His dark eyes seemed to be fighting over whether to be impressed or angry. Possibly even both. Envy maybe? Whatever he felt she'd probably find out later. She sucked on her lower lip, and gave a silent giggle. Zinny was next to arrive with Leon. They were to do the same thing but on the other stall. They were successful, and handed over some rubies and saphires, and a moonstone. Rowan was sent to pawn these off in a third shop. A few others came and went, all had pleased Kein.

Immaria, like Immortal, but feminized and processed into a name. She was not an Immortal, but her eyes were inhuman and very much like an Immortals. Steel-Biter, like the sword. She earned the name Steel-Biter when she fought the KoT and to stop a blow to her face she had used her teeth to stop the blade; it was very effective and almost seemed impossible, especially at the age of seven. Immaria was thirteen years of age now, and stronger than the older men.

Her mind wandered to Kein, who took her in at the age of four, and trained her. He had long braided brown hair that was clean and sleek. He was Tortallan bred, tall, muscular, cream skin, and had bright green eyes. Though his hair was clean he was still covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt like everyone else. He was easy to please, but sometimes it wasnt so easy. He may be kind, but when things dont go correctly he can be fierce like a Knight. Truth was, he used to be a Knight, but the war with Syria caused his decline. He never said a word on the subject to anyone save a few.

Next her mind wandered to the possibility of becoming a Knight. She had to become a noble somehow, but she was not of noble blood, or descent. That was a predicament. But an idea snuck from the back of her mind to her present thoughts. As she was growing up many a Knight had mistaken her as a noble girl by the name of Shique Ketrein who if Immaria was up to date on things, would be welcomed to court in a week.

If somehow this Shique disappeared, and Immaria was to take her place, adopt the girls name, and be welcomed to the Kings very own Court! Her heart hammered excitedly at the mere idea. And then she could become a KNIGHT! She could even meet Keladry of Mindelin! Alanna, The Lionness! And other famous Knights of Tortall! Her eyes darted around the room, she needed more information on this Shique woman.

Corus' streets were slowing in activity for midday. It was extremely hot so the people thought to take their noon-day meal inside. Immaria was quite hungry now, and licked her soft red lips.

"Oy Leon, Zinny! Let's get a bite to eat! Im starving!"

"We have to wait to get our share, and frankly so do you mate."

Immaria realized that what Zinny said was true. Rowan had yet to come back with their shares. She looked to Kein, who was lounging on a sofa made of pillows. She caught his eye and distracted him from the female next to him. She was of no importance, just a girl looking for some way to earn money. Immaria was disgusted how woman sold themselves for money. Often a man on the street would offer her money to have sex with him. She would refuse of course. She was only thirteen! The female got up and left in a huff from lack of attention. Immaria smirked casually and walked over to her master.

"Leader, I request that I may be in your company for casual conversation?"

"Aye Immaria, you know you do not have to continuously show this much respect. Its kinda creepy at times." Kein said. There was a pause, then the two laughed. He motioned for her to sit next to him among the satin pillows.

"I'm sorry Kein. You know how I get. And you know I cannot stand those who do not show you enough respect. I think to set an example is all. . ." She paused, and looked around awkwardly. "Is it a little creepy?" Kein blinked his green eyes, and gave her a smile.

"No, Immaria, you are a beautiful woman. You aren't creepy. I was only fooling. Forgive me?" He poked her in the side gently and sent her squirming among the pillows.

"Hey! Not fair! You know I could never be mad at you!" She shoved him over gently and giggled.

Zinny and Leon watched the two from their standpoint across the room. Leon had his arms crossed, his teeth clenched for some odd reason. Zinny raised an eyebrow at his comrade.

"Wha's the deal Leon?"

"How old is Immaria?"

"Huh? Why you wanna know tha'?"

"Answer the question Zinny or I'll ring your neck."

"Thirteen Leon. Jeez, what in the name of The Trickster is wrong with you mate?"

"Nothing Zinny."

**End Chapter 1! Read and Review Please!**


	2. Shique of Wyrda and Tyra

**Chapter 2: Shique Ketrein of Wyrda and Thak's Gate**

_**Mid-May,**_

_**Tyra,**_

_**the capital of Tyra; Estate Wyrda**_

_**461 H.E. (Human Era)**_

"Ma'ma!" a girl said bitterly putting her hand on her slim hips. Her red hair flowed around her shoulders as she stood in the dining hall of her families estates. She wore a laced velvet gown of green and purple, with satin slippers with jewels sewn into the sleek fabric.

Her parents and her older brother sat at the long table gazing at the thirteen year old girl. Her mother and father were the countess and count of the Wyrda Estates, and were highly favoured by King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Conte. Their son Kivon, who had recieved his shield a year after the famous Keladry of Mindelan and has had the privelage of meeting her himself, was polishing his long sword and taking no interest in his sisters displeasure.

"My child, you are a part of this family are you not?" The Countess Rianna of Thak's Gate and Wyrda said simply to her daughter, who frowned. "So you WILL go to Court and be happy about it! You wouldnt wish King Jon and the lovely Queen Thayet to be upset now would you? I dare think not!" Rianna's calm demeanor did not match her tone of voice. Ever since her daughter had been to Scanra and met that boy she had neglected her duties as a noble of favour, and deeply upset her family, yet she seemed not to care. She was extremely selfish, and did not want 'duties' unless they were to herself.

"This is an outrage Shique! How dare you neglect your rightful duties and be so selfish as to want to run off with a boy! From Scanra even! Pah! Pitiful that I have raised a daughter such as you. You are spoiled and tended to by numerous servants and are not even grateful to that! You WILL go to Court whether you wish to or not! I will NOT tolerate the possibility of being out of favour, to my good friends! Do you understand me?" The Count Tawan of Tyra and Wyrda scolded his daughter who still stood snobbishly with her hands upon her hips and her head held high.

Shique Ketrein of Wyrda and Thak's Gate shook her head. "As you wish," was all she said before departing the hall and going to her chambers where the Scanran waited. She smiled up at him, up at his blue eyes, and fondling his curly blonde locks in her delicate fingers.

"Come with me to Scanra, to my estates near Castle Rathhausak? You will never have to see your non-understanding parents again my Shique, for with me you will be the Queen of my estates, and my heart." He was tall, but he was young, about sixteen years of age. He was well built for being a young one, but his father treated him well and agreed for the young Tortallan Noble to be welcome in their household.

Shique was day-dreaming of how lovely it will be, and agreed within moments.

"I will wisk you away in four moons time my love. Until then be ready." With a parting kiss he went to the balcony and went over the side holding fast to the rope he had fastened. When he was down safely Shique untied the rope and let it slip through her fingers.

"Four moons, soon enough." She said with satisfaction, a smile splayed on her full red lips. She closed the doors to her balcony and went to prepare.

**End of Chapter 2! Read and Review!**


	3. Nathandur Regulen of Scanra

**NOTE: **

**(( Chapter 3! Woohoo! Anyways, Make sure you check out Contagiously Funny's Hunters Daughter fanfic as well. We are creating a joint fic together and we hope you will read and Review both stories because we need you to! Lol. But soon enough Almira Kainda and Immaria Steel-Biter will join together. So make sure you give us some good reviews and good reasons to continue this fanfic! ESP with the new school year dawning upon us! Mithros only knows that it will be tough to write these chapters during that time! So give us hope my readers! Happy reading! And if you read this the least you can do is review it, regardless if you will continue reading the oncoming chapters or not! Thanks! Love Shieini Meshiko, and Contagiously Funny.))**

_**Chapter 3: Nathandur Regulen of Scanra**_

Immaria stood gazing at the Wyrda Estates. She had been waiting underneath the balcony for the Scanran in the dark, wearing the same black tunic wardrobe from a few days ago so she would not be seen by the Knights. With her stealth she managed to sneak the Scanran in for the third time that week to woo the young girl. It was only because of Leon that this opportunity had been able to take place. Leon was friends with Nathandur Regulen of Scanra, being a Scanran himself. The war with Scanra left Tortallans with bitter feelings towards them, and likewise for the Scanrans. King Maggur would surely attack Tortall again, if not soon, then sooner. But even though Nathandur was the nephew of the King, he did not care much about the war.

When Shique was in Tusaine with her brother she had met the Kings young nephew, and fallen in love supposedly, and Nathandur had taken a liking to the young girl for her selfish ambitions. So Leon met with him, and worked out a plan for Shique to go to Scanra to live out her life doing whatever, never to return to Tortall again, and for Immaria to take her place to somehow become a Knight.

"So on her family, give me the information I require." Immaria said mounting the horse Nathandur had brought for her to sneak him into the Estate Wyrda. He smiled, a handsome smile, and gave her names and descriptions of the family she would soon become a part of. "So her brother Kivon is a Knight who has met Kel?" They trotted soundlessly away from the estate.

"Aye, he recieved his Shield a year after Kel. A curious man with many a skill I would say. He took on a band of Scanran thieves with only his sister, and one other Knight with him, and came out unscathed." Nathandur said not looking at her. They were heading back to PearlMouth, to sail the shore of Tortall from the Inland Sea, to the Emerald Ocean where they would port at Blue Harbor and travel the distance to Corus in two days time. It was rushed but necessary.

"I see. Nathandur, what do you think about this war between Scanra and Tortall?" She said this after awhile.

"I believe my uncle will soon realize this war will get him nowhere. I really am trying to influence him to stop this war, and make peace with Tortall. There is no sense in fighting now that his weapons were disposed of by Lady Keladry. He is getting old now, atleast he looks it. I hope in time he will realize he will not win this war." Nathandur paused a moment, and directed the question at her, "What of you Lady Immaria?"

Immaria thought for a minute or two before answering. "I do believe this war is not over, and if I am not mistaken the Immortals could rage a war upon us. The Ogres are not cooperating, as well as the Spidren. And the dreadful Stormwings, cant forget those nasty little brutes. So on top of Scanra we have the immortals to worry about. But that will not get in the way of the fighting with your counrty I must say. The Immortals might not even bother with us, or someone, somewhere can make them come to an agreement." She paused to think about the possibility. She realized she sounded crazy thinking that way. Laughing she said, "But Im sure that someone would have to be from the Divine Realm, or just plain _crazy_ to do such a dangerous thing!"

Nathandur looked at her quizzically then chuckled as well. This Immaria girl was most intriguing. Who knows, their paths might cross once more in a few years time.

They traveled now with haste to reach their destination. Things were looking up for Immaria the common street rat of a girl! She smiled at that, her odd blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. The hoofbeats of the Gelding she rode thudded on the road they took. Her red fiery hair was full of small braids and jewel beads and with the gait of the horse her beaded hair thudded against her back making a dull sound on the black tunic.

**End of Chapter 3! Please Read_ and _Review! **

**Note: **

**Chapters WILL get longer! I promise! And remember to read and review Contagiously Funny's story as well because soon they will be linked! We are always up for suggestions, and look foreward to your wonderful reviews!**


End file.
